Papahnya Rio?
by less-sugar
Summary: Menyambut pagi yang cerah kurang afdol jika tidak ditemani secangkir kopi, koran langganan yang masih dilemparin sama bocah sama roti bakar terhidang siap di piring. Udaranya sejuk, taneman kelar disiram. Ah mantap./. "…..hah? Emang kamu siapanya Rio, main sungkem aja"./. Semua cengo gak berani buka mulut. Ternyata Papahnya Rio itu….. (changes might be done in future chapter)


Papahnya Rio

.

 **Summary** : Menyambut pagi yang cerah kurang afdol jika tidak ditemani secangkir kopi, koran langganan yang masih dilemparin sama bocah sama roti bakar terhidang siap di piring. Udaranya sejuk, taneman kelar disiram. Ah mantap./. "…..hah? Emang kamu siapanya Rio, main sungkem aja"./. Semua cengo gak berani buka mulut. Ternyata Papahnya Rio itu…..

 **Disc** : Both have their own masters (njay) Masashi Kishimoto and Yuusei Matsui—anyone who claims this story shall be executed #peaceoutyo

 **Rated** : T (karena bahasa dan kosakata yang tidak senonoh dan tidak disensor oleh KPI berkat kesaktian Papah tershayank)

 **Warning** : positif OOC, positif sakit hati, positif, positif pengang, positif terkejut, positif gak jelas

* * *

"Jadi," Megu dehem

"SEKOLAH DIKUNCI PULANG LU SEMUAH AHAHAHAHAHA"

"Kaichou sarap"

"Setress dia kurang asupan"

"Yaanjir anaknya yang punya sekolah masa kagak bawa kuncinya?"

Yang merasa disindir ngelirik yang nyindir.

"Diem aja lu"

"Yailah dasar gak modal setting nyarinya di sekolah mulu udah tau kepseknya songong gitu"

"Eh woi Rio—

"BACOT LUUUU"

"Megu sabar Meg sabar Meg sabar—

"Yaudah gini aja," Take ngebenerin kacamata.

"Kita tetep harus ngumpul hari ini, daripada lesehan di sini tar dikira mau tawuran, gimana kalo ke rumahnya Rio aja?"

Hening.

.

.

"JANGAN KE RUMAH GUA DEMIAPAPUN JANGANJANGANJANGAN RUMAHNYA ASANO AJA TAR KETEMU SAMA TANTEEEHHHH"

"Ngapa sih emang rumah lu aja kayak ada apaannya" Karma getok pala kuning yang nyari korban. Laennya ngekor.

"TELAT LU NGOMONG ANJIR INI MAH UDAH JALAN BODO GUA GAK MAU TAU" seorang Megu yang nebeng sama Asano tereak pas di belakangnya Rio yang dibonceng (diiket) sama Karma pas depannya.

"DAH TAU GUA LOLA MALAH DIGINIIN"

"MAKANYA JADI ORANG JANGAN LOLA DAH MAU KULIAH JUGA TAR GIMANA KALO DOSEN NGAJAR"

"Buset dah" Asano yang ngerasa kesiksa sambil Megu setengah diri di boncengan cuman bisa ngerutuk separonya meratap biar gak ditilang polisi. Ini Karma sengaja banget lewatin jalan raya mau nyari mati apa gimana dia sendiri aja gak pake helm.

"DAH TAU KETUA MALAH GAK MODAL TEMPAT"

"DAH TAU ANGGOTA GAK ADA INISIATIF BANTUIN"

"DAH TAU HUSBANDO GAK REAL MASIH AJA CINTA"

"HEH TERUS ELU TUH APAAN!? NGACA MBAK NGACAAAAAA"

Acara tereak-tereak gitu gak ada yang berani negur sekalipun itu pak polisi sederet pinggir jalan gak ada yang berani nyetop juga. Lima motor meluncur pas depan mereka gak ada yang make helm (kecuali Asano) sambil iring-iringan lomba tereak paling kenceng. Karma ngegas tambah kenceng gak tau kenapa Asano ikut ngegas juga, rombongan nyusul belakang. Bener-bener berasa penguasa jalanan—

"HEH ANAK SAPA SIH BERISIK BANGET BAPAKNYA PRESIDEN APA YA"

"SOGEEEE LAWAN ISOGEEE ADA EMAK-EMAK TEREAK KE GUAAAA" Rio ngalih ke motor yang dibawa Itona, yang dibonceng nutupin muka pakai tas ranselnya yang nyetir.

"HEH SAMA-SAMA EMAK BERANTEM SONO"

"BUSET DAH ANAK ORANG DASAR"

"IYA EMAK AKU ANAK ORANG NGAPA MASBULOH"

"RIO ANJIR INI JALANAN"

"KAICHOU BACOT"

Acara saling tereak diselamatkan oleh Karma yang sengaja rem mendadak terus mindah Rio yang tadinya di bonceng belakang sekarang taro depan dikasih stang motornya sama dia.

"Lah?"

"Bacot lu pengang gue dah lu nyetir nih"

Karma nambahin sambil megangin tangan Rio yang di setang.

"Tapi nyetirnya yang bener loh ya ke RUMAH ELO JANGAN RUMAH GUE"

Rio pasrah.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ah liburan. Pagi yang cerah pagi yang indah tanpa nistaan dari putri tersayang yang biasanya rusuh.

Subuh tadi udah main pamit aja sambil bawa bekal rawon-buatan-sendiri-yang-moga-aja-rasanya-gak-ngapa. Yaudah biarin namanya juga anak gadis kan, dia ketawa sendiri.

Menyambut pagi yang cerah kurang afdol jika tidak ditemani secangkir kopi, koran langganan yang masih dilemparin sama bocah sama roti bakar terhidang siap di piring. Udaranya sejuk, taneman kelar disiram. Ah mantap.

Angkat cangkir, hirup aromanya dalem-dalem. Hem….. Koran dibuka mata udah siap-siap baca judul paling atas sambil tangan pelan-pelaaaaannnnnn bawa cangkir ke bibir buat ngirup—

"TELOLELOLET"

"AHAHAHAHAH MENANG GUAAAAA"

"…Su lu gak papa kan?"

"BACOT LU SEMUAAAHHH BACOOOTTTT"

Ya dan ucapkan salam perpisahan kepada pagi yang indah nan damai ditemani secangkir kopi hangat dan roti bakar dan koran. Batuk-batuk gak keren, untung isinya gak tumpah jadi gak usah ngepel lagi. Dia berdiri, keluar halaman belakang buat ke depan nyari sumber prahara macem negara api menyerang.

"PAH PAPAH DIMANAAA"

"Sini sayang"

Rio langsung melompat indah dari pintu depan yang kebuka ke pelukan Ayahanda tersayang. Karma yang secara sokab plus udah tau etika di rumah Rio jalan santai ke pria dewasa disitu terus cium tangan.

"Eh ada Karma juga" sambil gendong Rio, abis Karma cium tangan terus ditepuk kepalanya.

"Gimana sehat kamu?"

"Sehat Pah hamdulilah"

"Oh iya katanya abangmu ikut semi-final tuh, selamat yah"

"Makasih Pah tar aku bilangin"

Datang tak diundang, rusuhan sisanya maksa rebutan masuk lewat pintu yang udah dibuka lebar-lebar. Kebiasaan abis nyapu-ngepel dibuka biar angin pagi masuk. Papahnya Rio kedip-kedip liatin bocahan nyasar masuk aja, sambil narik Karma ditaro di belakangnya Papah Rio nurunin Rio terus deketin Megu.

"Maaf, siapa ya? Salah rumah apa?"

"Eh….."

Megu gagal bicara. Secara ada bule dadakan ngajak dia ngobrol. Rambut pirang mata biru terus ngeliatin agak curiga gitu—TAPI TETEP KETJEH PADAHAL UDAH KEPALA EMPAT.

"Enggak Pah itu temen-temen aku" Rio ngebelain ketua yang kicep saking terkagumnya sama penampakan depan mata.

Papahnya Rio yang tadinya ngeliatin nyipit curiga malah tambah curiga sambil menarik Isogai buat dipelototin.

"Masa' sih? Temen kamu kan Karma doang"

"IDIH PAPAH JAHAT DIKATA AKU MAU APA ANSOS MULU"

Papahnya tebar kacang. "Terus kamu, saya kok pernah liat ya?"

Isogai udah gemeter dari ujung rambut ke ujung leher sampai sulit berkata-kata. Asano yang tadinya gumoh konek sekitar sekarang jadi fokus ke 'yang-katanya' Papahnya Rio. Kalo diliat-liat ya emang cocok jadi Papahnya sih.

Rambutnya pirang mata biru nurunin ke Rio banget, ya? Cuman mukanya gak mirip, apa Rio mirip Mamahnya apa gimana?

"Papahnya Rio?" Asano unjuk gigi, Papahnya Rio noleh ke dia.

Asano narik nafas, buang. Ayo semangat, tahan kencing. Serem sih tapi keliatan kalo baik. Asano jadi paling depan terus nyamber tangan Papahnya Rio yang sebelah kanan terus cium tangan sambil bilang.

"Papahnya Rio, kenalin, aku Asano Gakushuu. Aku udah naksir Rio lama boleh gak aku nikahin lima taun lagi?"

.

.

Hening.

Semua cengo gak berani buka mulut.

.

.

Papahnya Rio ngeliatin Asano lama. Lama banget. Baru lewat Itona hampir nguap ngomong.

"…hah? Emang kamu siapanya Rio, main sungkem aja"

Jleb

.

* * *

Akhirnya kenalan dulu.

"Pah, ini tuh anggota klub yang aku ikutin di sekolah. Temennya aku sama Karma juga kok" Karma angguk-angguk, Papahnya Rio liatin Rio terus yang duduk rapet sebelah-sebelahan gak punya nyali duduk di sofa yang kesisa—sebelah kanannya Papah. Rio dipegangin Papahnya di sebelah kanannya, Karma sebelah kiri Papah.

"Gitu?" Papahnya Rio nyipit lagi, ngeliatin Isogai.

"Kamu yang pucukan," Isogai loncat di tempat, "kita kayak pernah ketemu gak sih? Dimana gitu"

"Udahlah Pah semua seme pasti tau dia" Karma asbun sambil ngambil toples isi sukro.

"…gitu ya? Kamu seme juga berarti tau dia?"

"Bange—PAH AKU LURUS LOH"

"Gak gak Karma tuh uke" Fuwa ngomong.

"Banget. Uke akut" Kurahashi ketawa.

"Keroyok aja Pah kasih seme lima tar dia yang paling bawah"

Yang terakhir ngomong Itona. Yang dipelototin Asano. Megu yang jadinya grogi.

"Eh iya Pah" Itona sokap

"…..kenapa?"

"Papah kan Minato ya? Namikaze? Orangnya Naruto? Papahnya Naruto bukannya Papahnya Rio"

Semua cengo. Barulah nyadar realita di depan mata. Orang yang diomongin diem aja. Itona gak bisa diem aja.

"Emangnya Om Mina kawin ma orang mana di fandom ini? Bisa gitu dapet Rio jadinya ya?"

Hening.

"Sama bu Irina masa? Cem-ceman Oom kepsek dulu?"

.

.

.

"Oh, gak cuman kenal Rio tapi Mamahnya juga ya? Pinter, pinter, salut Om sama kalian"

* * *

HAH DENGAN SONGONGNYA AUTHOR MALAH NGELUARIN INI

Tau gak momen ketika anda lagi main game, terus tiba-tiba pas lagi dapet chara-nya yang ter#uhuk terus abis itu ini ngalir ajaaaa gituuuu #weks

Semacem selingan dari fic pertamanya biar gak bosen biar yang baca ada selera bacanya lagi #paansihlu

Oh iya sama…

GUE MINTA MAAP BANGET BANYAK SALAH IYAK GUE GAK APDET GUE MAEN KABUR AJA NONGOL-NONGOL MALAH BAWA FANFIC FANDOM LAIN APA-APAAN GUE #cakartembok

Jadi intinya gue jujur nih, gue gak ada aspirasi ataupun inspirasi buat lanjutin fic sebelumnya jadi mohon maaaaaaafffffff banggeeetetttt

Terus bahasa gue beda ya haha gue lagi dalam masa percobaan hahah gue butuh refreshing hahah #plak #cuat

Gitu deh

Kritik dan saran diterima~! #flame pm

Open Q&A!

Comin' up for the next chapter~!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Spoil**

"Pah, kalo aku boleh gak?"

Minato senyum.

.

.

.

.

 _changes might be done in the future chapter_


End file.
